


places we won't walk

by siriusblack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Dancing Steve Rogers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, listen they hold each other and that's the one constant of the universe, wow what a tag is there one for bucky?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusblack/pseuds/siriusblack
Summary: Sunlight dances off the leavesBirds of red color the treesFlowers filled with buzzin' beesIn places we won't walkhow many walks have you taken with me, stevie?got into a fight at the park, split your knuckles?knees in the graveland always ready to sink 'em further down into the dirtyour blood and the sting: fresh and truejust to push yourself back up againmaybe we'll just walk this time, huh?maybe there'll be no fightmaybe just beesi know you're not allergic, honey...bucky?





	places we won't walk

**Author's Note:**

> so this is what happens when you watch infinity war three times and you gotta untangle just a few of your many emotions  
> everything about this (title and contents) i accredit to bruno major and his gorgeous music !!!  
> (listen to Places We Won't Walk while reading this if you Really Need Déth)

 

_Sunlight dances off the leaves_

_Birds of red color the tree_

_Flowers filled with buzzin' bees_

_In places we won't walk_

 

how many walks have you taken with me, stevie?

got into a fight at the park, split your knuckles?

knees in the gravel

and always ready to sink 'em further down into the dirt

your blood and the sting: fresh and true 

just to push yourself back up again 

maybe we'll just walk this time, huh?

maybe there'll be no fight

maybe just bees 

i know you're not allergic, honey 

 

...bucky?

  
_Neon lights shine bold and bright_

_Buildings grow to dizzy heights_

_People come alive at night_

_In places we won't walk_

 

they don't really dance anymore, ya know?

not the way you liked it, buck

i'd've taken you to every damn hall you'd wanted

danced with you on rooftops and barefoot in the grass

if i could've

 

baby, didn't you know?

you can now

 

take my hand, then, jerk

where'd you go?

  
_Children cry and laugh and play_

_Slowly hair will turn to gray_

_We will smile to end each day_

_In places we won't walk_

 

over here, punk 

 

hold on, would ya?

just a little harder

 

and a little longer?

 

for me?

 

yeah, stevie, got a seat saved

just for you

 

that's funny

i've got one, too 

 

yeah? think you could dust it off for me?

think i'd rather be wherever you go

if i'm honest 

 

well, you're in luck

i've been planning to go gray seated right here

and i wasn't about to do it without you

 

then i'll hold on, honey

you think they'll dust off the bees, too?

 

we'll take a walk and do it ourselves

i know you're not allergic, either

i'm tired of bleeding, bucky 

the sting ain't so fresh no more

 

i know, pal

so'm i 

we'll walk

 

just walk

 

take my hand, then, punk

 

oh

 

—oof, take the wind outta me so easily, don't ya? 

hello 

 

hello, sweetheart 

let me take you dancing 

 

_Family look on in awe_

_Petals decorate the floor_

_Waves gently stroke the shore_

_In places we ~~won't~~ walk_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ♡  
> my [tumblr](http://siriusblacc.tumblr.com/) if you'd like to say hi or cry or anything really lmao


End file.
